


and the world will wait while you're here

by NianaiBell



Series: Umino Appreciation Fics [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Iruka Week 2021, Post-Canon, Pranks, The best prank is the one where the target gets pampered along the way, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NianaiBell/pseuds/NianaiBell
Summary: Iruka Week 2021/Day 5: PranksIruka hasn't stopped being a trickster. His pranks just look a little different now.
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Umino Appreciation Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202717
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	and the world will wait while you're here

Naruto was taking this Hokage thing way too seriously, Iruka concluded a month after the blond had taken office.

While he greatly respected the duties, responsibilities, and general hardships of the position (working alongside the Third, Fifth, and Sixth Hokages left him unique first-hand experience) he could also recognize when someone was working themselves into the ground.

Naruto so rarely emerged from his pile of paperwork that Teuchi and Ayame had taken to asking Iruka about the new Hokage's well-being. If he wasn’t even making it out to _Ichiraku's_ , well, Iruka shuddered to think how his mental health was doing.

Half the village owed him favors at this point (and the rest knew better than to argue against the legendary willpower he possessed) and Iruka collected them, setting the groundwork for his best prank to date; ‘Iruka’s Perfectly Sound Hokage Relaxation Prank’.

As expected from a ninja village, each task he assigned was performed flawlessly. Kakashi managed to be a thorn in Naruto’s side for a week straight, spouting sheer nonsensical rules that Naruto had to remember as leader of his village such as the monthly food stall check Naruto was overdue for. As he practically dragged the blond from eating establish to eating establishment he peppered in hints of several sightings of unsavory faces within the village he needed to look into.

Sakura verified Kakashi’s vague ramblings into locations and descriptions, suggesting it was up to the Hokage to take down these threats. Shikamaru, while not privy to the actual plan, managed to piece together the uptick in odd behavior from his fellow jounin, adding an extra layer of authenticity to Sakura’s words.

Meanwhile Yamato set Wood Clones matching Sakura's description loose around the village. Although it did require some covert help (strategically placed familiar faces to redirect Naruto before he could get swarmed by well-meaning but often oblivious villagers)

By the end of the day Naruto had “apprehended” several wood clones through the village and along the way had examined the water of the town’s hot springs to ensure maxim comfort for guests, tasted Ino’s newest medicinal tea filled with lavender and chamomile for any unusual tastes, been issued a challenge by Rock Lee to test out new defensive techniques he'd learned. Kiba, Sai, and Chouji had “urgent news” that had to be discussed at Naruto’s favorite sweets shop.

The golden dip of sunlight indicated they were nearing the end of Naruto’s tasks and Iruka sat patiently on his stool, listening for the familiar footfalls of one former knucklehead.

“Iruka-sensei?” Naruto squeaked out, surprise evident in his tone.

Iruka motioned for Naruto to take a seat beside him, turning a mischievous grin in his direction.

“Long day Hokage-sama?”

It took until Naruto's second helping of Ichiraku ramen before he finally caught on that he’d been played. He started laughing so hard he choked on his ramen.

“This was all you?” Naruto said around his next mouthful of ramen.

“Guilty. You needed to see the actual village you’re so diligently watching over.”

“Yeah sure. Next time you’ll be my first guess instead of the village has collectively lost its mind.”

 _Next time_ hung in the air between them.

They stayed well after the sun was gone and the orange glow of lanterns had become their only light source. Although he’d managed to keep the man out of his office for one day Naruto's eyes burned with a familiar glint of determination.

Apparently, Iruka was still one of the best pranksters in the village.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Hokage Naruto and Fatherfigure Iruka appreciation hour


End file.
